1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic circuit protection devices, and more particularly to a wholly self-contained connector and transient suppression assembly as one unit which protects electronic circuits from cable induced transients.
2. Description of Prior Art
Semi-conductor electronics contained in a shielded package are generally immune from electro-magnetic interference (EMI). However these packages are interconnected by electrical cables which penetrate the package. Thus, any transients which occur in one package or which are induced in the cable due to external electromagnetic environments are transmitted to other packages via the cable. Such cable induced transients may result in degraded performance of the semi-conductor electronics. Previous attempts to limit these transients used capacitors, resistors and inductors in the electronic circuit design for series or shunt impedance limiting. It is desirable to have the transient suppression devices located at the point of cable entry to the package and between the electrical connector and the package case so that additional electronic circuit design for each circuit within the package is eliminated.